The Hunger Games: Songfics and Song Challenge
by CatoIsCatchingFire
Summary: Songfics and Song challenges for the hunger games pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Katniss and Cato**

_My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark-Fall Out Boy_

"Careful what you ask for Cato." Katniss said.

"I mean it. I would do anything to win."

"Would you kill me?" She asked. They had taught each other to survive.

"Would you kill me?" He echoed.

"I have to get back to Prim."

"It'll be a good year for the games."

"Yeah."

They went back to their floors. The next day the games would start.

_7 things-Miley Cyrus_

7  
Your Vain

6  
Your Games

5  
Your insecure

4  
You love me

3  
You like her

2  
You made me laugh

1  
You made me cry

0  
You make me love you

Let the games begin. She thought.

They took off. They shared a glance as she took off with her bow. He stayed in the bloodbath, killing off tributes so she didn't have to.

He stayed to protect her.

She left to protect him.

_21 Guns-GreenDay_

She was fighting for her sister, for her home.

He was fighting for honor, for her.

Who would win?

They allied to protect each other, although neither need protecting. They ran from the flames, getting burned along the way. Several times one of them would stop, but the other would drag he or she along.

When the flames stopped they jumped into the river. They were ready to give up, but their motives kept them going.

Prim.

Home.

Honor

Katniss.

_ I Knew You Were Trouble- Taylor Swift_

"We should break the alliance." He said.

"Why?"

"Final six. Not enough to remain a group."

"It'll be us at the end anyway." She reasoned, but he was already gone.

She picked up her stuff and left. No doubt he would go ally with the three remaining careers, kill her and Thresh from eleven off. She should've known. Katniss set up camp in a tree hundreds of yards away from her camp.

Little did she know, cato echoed her actions less than a half mile away from her.

_Long Live- Taylor Swift_

They stood atop the cornucopia. Neither moved. Each was ready to attack. Screw what they said before, they would kill the other to get home without a second thought.

But neither did. Which is what made the Capitol crown them as covictors. Each was thrilled, for tiger own reasons. They were the most powerful victors. That's what scared the Capitol. They could easily collect unwanted attention.

But President snow always has a trick up his sleeve. Crowned the victors made him angry. But as he watched them celebrate their victory, he decided to let them enjoy it while it lasted.

_Stronger-Kelly Clarkson_

She hated it. She hated what she and he were forced to do. Different every night, Snow had told her. Well he had that right.

He hated it. He hated what he had gotten himself into. Snow lied. What made him like her?

They walked around with their heads held high. If Finnick Odair taught them anything, it was look confident, even if you wanted to cry. Not because you were self obsessed, but because you made it through this. And it only made you stronger.

_Radioactive-Imagine Dragons_

They walked into the training center together. The reaping was practically humiliating for Katniss, while Cato looked strong volunteering.

The each had been prepped. The Girl on Fire looked invincible in a dress of embers, while Cato looked immortal in his warrior suit. They both looked similar to the previous year. But so different in ways. She had matured, learned the horrors of the world. He had too, but he would always be there for her.

They trained a little, to clear their heads. Him throwing spears and fighting dummies with his sword. She shot target after target with her arrows. But when it was time to go, each straightened up and went to the city circle. Then they rolled out in the chariots.

_It Will Rain-Bruno Mars_

The arena would be an escape. Katniss thought that night. She and Cato were asleep on a couch in her floor.  
They had planned their allies. Finnick, themselves, and possibly Johanna Mason, Mags from four, maybe nuts and volts from three. But they would stay together till the end. Then, they would both die, because neither would live without the other. Or maybe they'd die in the final three. They weren't sure yet. But they'd stay together. For sure.

_Who Am I Living For-Katy Perry_

The arena collapsed around them. Hovercrafts flew fighting in the air, until a metallic hand picked them up. Katniss and Cato stayed glued together, arms bleeding. Blood mixed together, but they stayed. Together. They didn't know where they were going, but soon enough they both lost consciousness. They wake up on a hovercraft to District thirteen.

_22-Taylor Swift_

The war brought lots of stress on the both of them. They needed time to relax. That's what Finnick and Annie's wedding gave them. It was the most fun anyone had had in a while. Katniss and Cato were glued to each other. But the war went on. The mockingjay won. Fire beat roses again. In the process, Katniss lost Prim. But Cato kept her on her feet.

**A/N: So this was the Music Challenge. You pick a pairing, put your iPod on shuffle, and whatever song comes on you write a song fic type thing for. But only for the length of the song. You do ten (or more.) this will be a book of these, south different pairings. But it might include a songfic or two or ten. ~Alyssa**


	2. Chapter 2

Finnick and Annie

Everything Has Changed- Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran

Annie woke up. She had another dream. Finnick was there again. She missed him. She missed him bad.

The sound of crying brought her out if her daydream. She hurried to the room next to her. Her baby was crying. Their baby was crying. He had green eyes and gold hair.

"Hello baby Finnick." She said in a soothing voice.

Ho Hey- The Lumineers

The games ruined them. The once perfect couple was broken. He was never home, forced to do the sickening things in the Capitol, And she was marked crazy, they didn't know.

But they loved each other. Love was blind, and deaf, and apparently stupid too. But Finnick and Annie belonged together. Everyone knew it.

Haunted- Taylor Swift

"I'll be back soon." He said. He placed a hand on her stomach.

"I'll see you both soon." He said. She wrapped her arms around him. She didn't want him to go. She was so worried.

"I gotta go now Annie. Love you."  
He kissed her stomach, "Live you little guy." He walked out if their room. She cried as he left. She didn't want him to go. She didn't know it would be the last time she'd see him alive.

Daylight- Maroon 5

Her head rested on his arm. The victory tour-hers- started tomorrow. Of course he tried to get them to let him come, but he wasn't her mentor. She opened her eyes at him.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's okay, I couldn't sleep." She said. Nightmares. He put his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder, dreading the sunrise.

Bleeding Out- Imagine Dragons

She cried as his name was called. This couldn't happen. It wasn't supposed to. Hadn't they suffered enough? She had just escaped going in again. But now his name was called. It wasn't fair.

They were a family, they lived each other. Now he was gonna leave. No. She reminded herself. He'll come back.

Meanwhile he was promising himself to do anything to comeback. But the rebellion would need him dead. But Annie would need him alive. He sighed. Hopefully the crazy plan would work.

Beneath Your Beautiful- Labrynth ft. Emily Sandé

"I'm back!" He said as he arrived in their room. She had just gotten back from the Capitol where she had been tortured. She was screaming and crying. She must have had a nightmare.

He pushed her hair behind her ear.  
"It's okay. I'm hear. Tell me what happened."

Talking to The Moon- Bruno Mars

"Finnick." She sobbed. The games were over. They ended. She was in his arms. He was there. He would comfort her.

He wasn't there.

She was still in this Capitol torture cell. And she didn't know where he was. Surely he would come for her. He loved her, right? She needed him.

She was going crazy without him.

The A Team- Ed Sheeran

"You're back." She said. Finnick was next to her again. That's all she wanted. He nodded.

"Was it bad?" He nodded.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." She was crying. He put his arms around her. They both needed the little extra comfort of a hug. It had been a long night.

Wrecking Ball- Miley Cyrus

"Annie, I'm so sorry." Katniss said.

"You're lying. He's not dead." Katniss nodded. He was dead. Annie started crying.

"This isn't a funny joke, Finnick!" She was sobbing now.

"Get over here." She was screaming things like that. Even Katniss started crying. Annie had fallen in love. Now that he was dead, she was falling hard.

"This isn't funny Finnick." She cried. "What am I supposed to do with the baby?"

Katniss put a comforting a around Annie. The sobbed.

Set Fire to The Rain- Adele

Annie and Finnick were still a couple. They had been through so much, but still loved each other. There was a rebellion coming, and as victors, they were a part of it.

They were in it together. Like it or not, there was a rebellion coming, and they were a part of it.


End file.
